


i got a brand new pair of roller skates

by wumbo_requiem



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Oneshot, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Sunsets, but Magnus checks him out in this so, there are definitely Feelings., this can be some time after doomstar or when they are friends in s4 your call again, you can read them as platonic or romantic it doesn't matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wumbo_requiem/pseuds/wumbo_requiem
Summary: Toki teaches Magnus to rollerskate! Then they watch the sun set.(Magnus is awkward and Toki is a ray of sunshine.)
Relationships: Magnus Hammersmith & Toki Wartooth, Magnus Hammersmith/Toki Wartooth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	i got a brand new pair of roller skates

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a lyric from the song Brand New Key by Melanie. It's a cute one, give it a listen maybe.

“Come on, Magnus! This ams gonna be fun!”

Toki’s face beamed as he grabbed Magnus by the wrists, pulling him up off the grass. Magnus had just laced up his roller skates for the first time- since, like, the eighties. Standing up was a wobbly, blood-pressure raising task that required latching onto Toki for support. Magnus wouldn’t be doing this if it wasn’t for Toki- damn him and his smile.

“I’m gonna lets go nows!” Toki let go of Magnus’ hands, skating backward to give him space. Magnus looked down at his feet, and then at the empty stretch of road ahead. They’d picked a good time to go out. No people were around to judge Magnus. It was humiliating enough that he had to be guided around by this  _ kid _ , but it would be even worse if anyone but Toki saw him fall on his ass, which he was sure he would end up doing. If he could just… move. Moving in these was the hard part, he realized with a sigh.

Cautiously, Magnus slid his right foot forward, and started rolling just a little bit. Fear struck him, until he realized they were on flat ground, and he didn’t go very far. He tried his other foot. Slowly, he began to make his way to where Toki was.

The kid had gotten a head start, and was showing off with graceful dips and backwards moves and perfect circles. Magnus could roll forward, in a straight line, and that was about it. Wait, how did you  _ stop _ these things? Oh. He found the little break thing and used it, then pushed off again.

“Huh, I think I’m getting the hang of this!” He skated toward Toki, stopping just short of knocking him over, because he still hadn’t  _ quite _ gotten the hang of stopping. Toki’s smile was the same as he placed his hands on Magnus’ arms, holding him in place. In his grasp, Magnus felt safe- like Toki wouldn’t let him fall. Even if he deserved to. Even if it was what it took to learn. 

“You ams havings fun?” Toki asked. He positioned himself beside Magnus and linked arms, then started to push off slowly. Magnus kept his eyes on the ground, keeping up as best he could. They were going at a pretty steady pace.

“Y-yeah!” He said, a little caught off guard. “No, this is… easier than I expected. It’s still a  _ bit _ taxing for an old man like me,” he paused when he heard Toki giggle. That brought a smile to his face. “But you seem to be the master. Is this how you usually get around?”

“Not all the times, but oftens enough. I gots a lot of practice before Dethklok becames famous. We didn’ts haves a car, and we didn’ts haves all these people to does stuff for us,” he explained as they rolled down the road. Magnus nodded, feeling the breeze blow through his hair, which he wished he'd tied back. The cool air felt good on his sweat-covered neck. Damn, he was breaking a sweat from this. It was mostly nerves. A lot of nerves.

Toki continued his story. “One times, when the bands was on the Dethsub, I puts skates on and realizeds how much I misseds em!”

Magnus risked looking up from his feet to shoot Toki a confused look. “Wait. Why were you rollerskating on the Dethsub? Underwater?” 

“I lefts my boots on shores!” Toki laughed, as if it was obvious. Magnus nodded, looking ahead, face still perplexed. He must have misunderstood how large the Dethsub was. 

“And so, you put on  _ rollerskates _ .”

“Yeah! Sometimes I rides them to your house, thens change backs into my boots befores I go in.”

Magnus smiled to himself, for two reasons. 1) Toki just referred to his hole of an apartment as a house, which was as cute as it was wildly inaccurate. 2) Apparently, Toki had a habit of roller skating to his house that Magnus didn't know about? That was intriguing for some reason.

“Wait, where do you put them? I’ve never seen you bring them inside,” Magnus asked.

“I hides them in the bushes,” Toki said with a shrug, making Magnus wobble and cling onto Toki’s arm harder. “Sorries- you goods?”

“Yeah,” Magnus said, aware he probably didn’t  _ look _ like he was doing so good. He relaxed his grip. “Why don’t you just bring them inside? Were you scared I was gonna judge you?” He worried about that. Was he so off putting that he made Toki second guess himself? 

“Nos. Just didn’ts wanna carries them all the ways,” Toki said. That was at least reassuring. Toki was just a lazy bastard, and yet was somehow also the buffest man Magnus was friends with.

“Just bring them in next time. This isn’t-” Magnus looked around, although they were alone, and lowered his voice, “- _the_ best neighbourhood, you know.”

“If someone steals them, I’ll just buy new ones!” Toki said. The kid was blissfully unaware of how things worked in the  _ real world _ , where money had a limit and actions had consequences and everything you owned was dear. In the past it would have made Magnus’ blood boil so high he wanted to smack him. But now, he just gave a sigh and got over it. 

“Fair enough,” he relented. “Hey, I can’t believe I haven’t fallen on my ass yet.” Magnus was ready to change the subject, and he had just noticed that he’d not lost his balance for the entire length of the street. He chanced a glance back at his place- it felt far away. 

“I can’ts believes it neithers!” Toki joked, winking at him. God, he looked cute like that. With the sun starting to set behind him, his hair pulled up into a high ponytail, stray strands tucked behind his ears. And that smile, that was gentle and forgiving and patient with him. Toki was a little _too_ good for him, something Magnus was acutely aware of. Magnus steered his vision back to the road. That was more important. He could eye up Toki when they got back to the apartment.

“Do you wants me to let goes?” Toki asked hesitantly.

Magnus thought of saying yes- and being independent in these hellish shoes on wheels that Toki had  _ generously _ bought for him. But he decided holding onto Toki’s arm was better and shook his head. Toki was understanding. 

They circled back, chatting idly about more nonsense and took a seat on the curb. They’d picked up the pace once Magnus had  _ actually _ gotten the hang of it and now he could feel his shirt sticking to his back with sweat.

He bent forward, unlacing and pulling off the skates with a grunt. He waited patiently for Toki to get his skates off too. Now he could get a good look at him again. Toki almost always wore the same thing- a blue t shirt, black jeans and back boots. But today he wore a blue tank top that was slightly more revealing, and a pair of black shorts, which were probably more comfortable to ride around in. His muscles looked toned as hell. Damn.

Toki had advised Magnus to wear a t shirt and shorts for this activity, and he was glad he’d taken his advice because his usual jacket would have only made him sweat buckets and been harder to move around in. He looked down at his legs, which were exposed from the knees down, because he’d worn his only pair of cargo shorts. He thought they looked too thin and unkempt in comparison to Toki’s muscular legs. But he knew he could spend all day comparing himself to Toki and finding faults in his own body, so he stopped there. Toki didn’t care what Magnus looked like, as long as he wasn’t getting  _ too _ skinny. 

“You wants to goes inside?” Toki asked. 

Magnus looked up at the sky, which was changing over to a brilliant orange with black clouds and black trees forming silhouettes against it. “No, let’s stay outside for a little bit. Look at that, man.” He pointed his arm up to the sky. Toki followed it and gazed up, sitting a little closer. They watched as the sun sank lower and lower between the houses, casting long shadows that reached their feet.

“This ams nice,” Toki said after a while. Magnus looked at him, and their noses almost touched. He hadn’t realized just how close the little dude had gotten. Toki leaned his head against Magnus’ shoulder, and he didn’t know how to react. He relaxed the tension in his shoulders when he realized there was no proper way  _ to _ react. It was such a simple thing. It was starting to get dark, and street lamps were starting to come on down the street as the sun disappeared. 

Feeling a wave of cold wash over them, Magnus put his arm around Toki and held him closer. He looked at him. Was this okay? They’d touched a lot that day, in innocent ways, but was  _ this okay _ ? He worried. Toki’s smile seemed to confirm that it  _ was _ okay. Maybe even _more_ than okay. Magnus looked back at the sky, which was turning a mix of dark turquoise to navy, darkening the farther you looked up. A star twinkled here and there, most of the celestial bodies obscured by light pollution. Still, the ones you  _ could _ see were beautiful.

“Yeah,” he sighed. “This is nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to cheer myself up and it worked. These two can be so terribly cute. LMK if I should continue or write more of them! <3


End file.
